1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light set and more particularly, to a light set with heat dissipation means that has a heat dissipation module mounted inside the casing to dissipate heat during the operation of the light source thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the invention of incandescent lamp by Thomas Alva Edison (1847-1931), electric lighting has greatly improved our living style. Nowadays, a variety of lighting fixtures have been developed for different applications, for example, home and office illumination or for use in motor vehicles.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional LED type light set. The light set comprises a solid metal plate, for example, aluminum plate 10, a LED (light emitting diode) or LEDs 12 mounted on the aluminum plate 10, and a circuit 14 provided around the border area of the aluminum plate 10 for controlling the operation of the LED(s) 12. The aluminum plate 10 is adapted to dissipate heat from the LED(s) 12. However, the low heat dissipation working efficiency of the aluminum plate 10 is insufficient to carry heat away from the LED(s) 12.
Vapor Chambers are commonly used in cooling modules for electronic apparatus. FIG. 2 shows a pipe shape Vapor Chamber according to the prior art. According to this design, the Vapor Chamber 2 comprises a hollow body 20 that is kept in a vacuum status, a capillary structure 22 formed inside the hollow body 20, and a working fluid (not shown) filled in the hollow body 20. When in use, one side, namely, the hot side of the hollow body 20 of the Vapor Chamber 2 is maintained closely attached to the heat source (power-consuming chip, CPU, or LCD) 26. During operation of the heat source 26, the working fluid in the hollow body 20 is heated into steam by heat energy from the heat source 26. Produced steam passes (transport) from the hot side of the hollow body 20 to the other side, namely, the cold side where steam is condensed into fluid, which is then guided back to the hot side of the hollow body 20 by the capillary structure 22. By means of interchange between fluid state and steam state, the thermal could be quickly carried away from the heat source.
It is practical to use the aforesaid thermoconductor with a light source to carry heat from the light source during its operation, so that the working efficiency of the light source can be greatly improved.